The serving of "potato skins" has been steadily increasing in restaurants and other eating establishments. Potato skins are formed from hollowed-out potato halves or "potato boats" which typically are fried in hot oil and filled with condiments, such as cheese and the like.
Such potato boats traditionally have been prepared at the restaurant by baking and thereby partially cooking whole potatoes, slicing the potatoes in half, scooping out the center portions of the potato halves and then oil frying and/or broiling them. Prior to the slicing, the whole potatoes are indistinguishable from "baked potatoes" commonly served for dinner, although at this stage the potato boat product is partially cooked in the sense that a subsequent oil fry is desired to give the product a fried character. Similarly, potato boats have been prepared commercially for shipment to restaurants and the like by baking and thereby partially cooking whole potatoes, slicing the potatoes in half, manually or mechanically scooping out the center portions of the potato halves, and then freezing them. Again, prior to frying, the scooped-out potato halves have a cellular structure like that of a baked dinner potato.
Such processes are unsatisfactory for several reasons. First, they tend to produce a nonuniform product having a variable thickness. As a result, uneven cooking may occur from one potato boat to the next and even within a single potato boat. A potato boat or portion thereof that is too "thin" will overcook and have a texture which is too hard for desirable consumption. Conversely, a potato boat or portion thereof that is too "thick" will undercook and have a texture which is too soft.
Second, a nonuniform product makes it difficult accurately to control the yield of the product, that is, the amount of potato product relative to the quantity of condiments added. A potato boat which is too thick tastes too much like a baked potato, while a potato boat which is too thin lacks the desired consistency.
Third, the product when fried in oil is "heavy" and has a high oil perception, giving it a greasy taste. Moreover, the product tends to be flaky and prone to making the frying oil "dirty."
Fourth, the step of scooping out the center portions of the potato halves is time-consuming, and hence is not conducive to efficient, inexpensive production of potato boats in large quantities.
Fifth, the product cannot be reconstituted by baking, broiling or microwave without sacrificing the fried character of the product which makes it popular.
Finally, the center portions removed from the baked potato halves are in a soft, cooked form, and hence have little value aside from their use as a mashed potato product.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process for making skin-on potato boats having a relatively uniform shell thickness and improved product characteristics.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a process for preparing potato boats having a relatively uniform shell thickness.
Another object of the invention is to provide a Process which is more efficient from a production standpoint.
A further object of the invention is to provide a process that promotes even cooking of the product, as well as a high degree of yield control.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a process that is particularly adapted for automated production of potato boats in large quantities.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a process that produces potato boats having improved product characteristics, including better color, texture, flavor, holding and storage attributes, and breakage resistance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process in which the removed center portions constitute a valuable by-product suitable for use in a wide variety of potato products, including "french fries."
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.